


Puppy

by DreamNotePrincess



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: AU, Gen, puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 16:10:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14957855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamNotePrincess/pseuds/DreamNotePrincess
Summary: Taking place in the Hell's Studio AU. Bendy finds a puppy that follows him into the studio one day. The puppy then bonds with a certain music director.





	Puppy

Bendy, wearing one of his disguises was on his way back to the studio. Henry made him run a quick errand to pick up extra pencils for the episodes. Just as he was making his way towards the studio, Bendy heard a bark coming from an ally way.

Bendy walked into the ally way and saw a small yorkie puppy looking at him. "Aww hi there little guy." Bendy said. He put his hand out and puppy snuggled onto his glove Bendy giggled, and went walking back to the studio.

The puppy whimpered and followed Bendy back to the studio. Bendy was already at the door till he heard the bark again. He turned around and saw the puppy sitting down wagging its little tail. 

"Did you follow me here?" Bendy asked. The puppy barked loudly. Bendy giggled, and the puppy jumped into his arms, almost making him fall back. "I'm sorry, but Joey won't allow me to have a pet."

The puppy's ear's drooped and whimpered; Bendy's eyes widen over the cuteness, and gave into it. "Alright, I'll let you stay with us." The puppy barked happily, making Bendy giggle and the two went inside.

Bendy and the puppy slowly tip toed in the studio, he wants to surprise Henry with his new pet, and wants to find him before anyone else, including Sammy. Sure enough, Bendy found Henry talking to Sammy. "Okay." Bendy whispered. "I'm going to talk to Henry, you stay here, and be a good little puppy, okay?" The puppy barked in joy, and Bendy went inside, Sammy's office "Henry! I'm back!" Bendy called out.

Henry smiled and went to Bendy. "Hey, I've been waiting for you, what took so long?" He asked.

Bendy looked to the side and back at Henry. "Well, I got the pens, but I ran into someone on my way here, and he followed me." Bendy explained.

Henry sighed. "Bendy. Please its not another fan." He said.

The ink demon shook his head. "Nope." Bendy then turned a corner and called out to the puppy. "Come here puppy!" He called out.

With a yelp, the puppy came into the studio and the shocked expression of Sammy appeared. "Bendy is that a dog?" He yelled.

Henry smiled and kneeled down to the puppy. "Hi there." Henry said, having his hand out the puppy sniffed it and licked his hand. "Yep, its friendly."

Sammy glared at Henry and Bendy not understanding the situation here. "Look, dogs aren't allowed in the studio, so Bendy go take the thing outside where you found it!" Sammy yelled.

The puppy ran over to Sammy and nuzzled onto his leg. Bendy chuckled and went to the music director. "I tried, but he followed me, besides look at the cute little face." Sammy faced the puppy, whose leg went up showing a sign it needed to go, making Sammy not too pleased. Bendy smiled nervously giving a chuckle. "Okay, housebroken, but still adorable!"

Sammy glared at Bendy, and the later moved out of the way to escape the anger. Henry went over to the puppy and carried him. He chuckled at the little puppy, which responded by giving him kisses. "Aww, Sammy he's not that bad." Henry said. Henry put the puppy close to Sammy's face as it replied with a kiss.

Sammy moved out of the way, and glared. "Henry, this is a problem, Joey is going to find out! And we are going to be in trouble! Plus I don't like pets!" Sammy yelled.

Henry and the pup looked at each other, but Henry smiled. "Don't worry little guy, he's always this snappy."

"I am not!" Sammy shouted back. Henry smiled and put the puppy down, and it ran to Sammy. The music director quickly closed the door to be safe, but the puppy barked at the door demanding to be let it.

Henry chuckled and picked the puppy up again. "Come on Sammy, you can't hide from the puppy forever." He called out. Sammy stayed silent for a while, and Henry shrugged as he took the puppy to his office.

When Henry got back to the office, he made the puppy a resting place using some stuff he found downstairs to make it comfortable. They also decided to name the puppy Cookie, because of how he looked like a cookie.

Throughout the day, Boris and Alice got to meet Cookie and played with him while Henry did his work. Bendy also tried to teach Cookie some tricks, some which were a nuisance to Sammy, since one trick caused Sammy to loose half the music sheets with one of them being eaten. Bendy also took Cookie outside so he can learn how to be potty trained, and won't make a mess in the studio.

It wasn't till the evening, when Bendy and Boris barged in with Cookie. "Sammy! Emergency!" Bendy yelled.

Sammy jumped from his seat grabbing the papers. "What!" He yelled.

"Its Joey!" Boris yelled.

"He just came back!" Bendy yelled continuing what Boris said.

"So?" Sammy asked.

"We need you to hide Cookie." Bendy said. Cookie jumped from Bendy's arm and ran up to Sammy jumping on his lap, sleeping on it.

Sammy glared, and looked at the toons. "Sorry Sammy, you have to keep an eye on him." Boris said. The toons closed the door to talk to Joey and distract him.

Sammy sighed and looked at Cookie. The puppy opened his eyes and sat up. "What do you want?" He asked. Cookie sat up and put his paws on Sammy's chest and started giving him kisses. Sammy gave a small chuckle with the lick, but stop to be serious. "Hey, no kisses!" He said pointing his finger at the puppy.

Cookie didn't listened and licked his finger like it was a lollipop. Sammy moved his finger away, and glared at the puppy. "No." He said. Cookie smiled at him and pounced on Sammy, knocking from his seat and started to give him lots of licks. "Hey," Sammy said as he started giggling and laughing as Cookie was giving him kisses on the cheeks. Sammy's laughs were loud that Bendy and Boris came in seeing the scene.

Bendy and Boris smiled seeing Sammy have fun with the puppy. Just then Joey appeared, and Cookie stopped licking and looked at the group staring at him. "I saw just playing with the dog." Sammy said.

"Sammy, we saw." Bendy said smirking at the music director.

"Cookie!" Joey called out. Cookie jumped from Sammy's lap and went to Joey as he pet the little puppy.

Bendy, Boris and Sammy where in complete shock that Joey knew this dog all along. "Joey, you know Cookie?" Bendy asked.

"Yep, he belongs to a friend of mine in my neighborhood, he ran off a few days ago, and I've been helping him look for him." Joey explained.

Bendy smiled and rubbed the back of his head. "Well, you should thank me Joey, I found Cookie when I was running some errands for Henry, earlier." Bendy explained. Joey smiled and pats Bendy on the head.

"Thanks Bendy." Joey said. Joey then looked at Sammy. "And thanks for watching him Sammy."

Sammy rolled his eyes and smiled and the puppy. Joey carried Cookie in his arms to go back home and show his neighbor that he found Cookie. Bendy and Sammy looked to the side. "We'll Joey ever bring Cookie again?" Sammy asked.

"Maybe, Lawrence. Maybe." Bendy said putting his hand on Sammy's arm.


End file.
